In a conventional dispenser, it is not possible to operate the dispenser in the upside-down position since the free end of the dip tube is no longer immersed in the fluid but is in the air that is present in the tank. Consequently, after the dispenser has been actuated one, two or three times, no more fluid is dispensed.
The present invention thus relates to a device enabling such a conventional dispenser to operate even when in the upside-down position.
Such devices enabling operation to take place in the upside-down position are known in the prior art, and in particular from document FR-2 627 708 which describes a device for mounting between the dip tube and the inlet of the pump or valve, said device having two inlets, each provided with a respective ball check valve. The balls are metal balls and they are urged by gravity against their respective valve seats. In the rightway-up position, the ball in one of the two check valves rests in sealed manner against its valve seat, thereby preventing air from entering into the dispenser. Conversely, when the dispenser is in the upside-down position the ball of the other check valve rests against its corresponding valve seat and also prevents air from penetrating into the dispenser. Consequently, that device makes use of two check valves operating under the control of gravity to close in selective manner an inlet which communicates with the tank. It should nevertheless be observed that the design of such a device is made relatively complicated by the fact that each ball must be housed in a defined space in which it is held captive. Such a design requires at least three parts to be implemented and assembly thereof is very complicated.